Unexpected
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Christine is an old friend of the Crawley family. Erik is a masked servant boy at Downton Abbey. What happens when the high classed engaged girl and the servant boy with big dreams meet? What happens when the fiancé falls for someone else? And what will happen when a jealous sister gets involved? (Rated T for language and possible sexual content. Reviews are amazing.)


_**Just got into Downton Abbey and I've only seen up to the end of season two. This story takes place before Sybil and Branson marry but af6er Mr. Baits is arrested. So basically between the last two episodes of season two... I thought I'd try my hand at this crossover so read and let me know if you like or not...**_

* * *

Train rides were a bore. She could never find anything do to except sleep, and anyone who knew Christine knew that she had too much energy to just sleep all that time. She huffed when they pulled into the station "Finally!" she cried, a smile coming to her face as she looked out the window. "Downton at last."

Her older sister laughed. "Always so impatient," the little blonde said.

"Can you blame me Meg? I honestly don't see how you can stand it," Christine said, annoyed and wanting to leave. Meg laughed again and stood, grabbing her bag in the process. Christine did the same and quickly got off the blasted train. Christine breathed in the fresh air and smiled, more than happy to get out and be on her feet again. The two sisters began walking, then stopped to look around.

"They did say they'd send someone to receive us right?" Meg asked, making Christine laugh.

"How do you not recognize it?" Christine said, motioning to the young man next to the car.

"You can't be sure," Meg said.

Christine laughed and rolled her eyes going to the man. "Excuse me," she said, gaining his attention. "Downton Abbey?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes m'lady," he said "They're expecting you."

Christine smiled. "Wonderful." She looked over at Meg. "Told you so." Meg huffed and rolled her eyes. Meg set her things down for the driver to place in the back, then got in. Christine couldn't help but laugh. "I don't believe I caught your name," Christine said to the man.

He smiled grabbing the bags "It's Anderson ma'am," he said. Christine smiled at him.

"Well thank you Anderson," Christine said. Then she climbed in.

The drive was longer than Christine remembered. She longed to see her home away from home again. The last time she was at Downton was almost ten years ago and she missed it terribly. As they pulled up in front of the house Christine whispered to herself, "Hello old friend; how I've missed you."  
Meg was the first to get out then Christine followed. It was the full welcoming committee. Christine smiled at her second family as did Meg. "All this fuss for us?" Christine asked as Lady Cora came and gave both of the girls a hug.

"Of course," she said. "The best for you two." Christine gave a smile and a laugh, while Meg's was somewhat fake. Meg didn't have as many pleasant memories as Christine did.

"How could we have anything else for the Daae girls?" Lord Grantham said.

"You flatter us, Uncle Robert," Christine said sweetly looking to the three girls smiling. Christine walked over wrapping her arms around Sybil first, then Edith. "Oh how I've missed all of you!" Christine said, making them laugh. She pulled away looking to Mary. "And of course I saved the best for last." Mary laughed and hugged her tight.

"Oh come now Christine; it's not nice to pick favorites," Robert said.

With an arm still around Mary, Christine laughed. "It's only not nice when you're a parent. Last I checked I'm just a friend." Christine parted from Mary and listened to what more Robert had to say.

Two of the maids came up and curtsied. "This is Abbey and Lea. They will be your maids while you're here." Christine and Meg nodded to both the girls. "And Thomas will take your bags up to your room." They all walked into the house and into a sitting room.

"So where is this Count fiancé of yours Christine?" Mary teased.

Christine laughed as she sat. "Well, first off I feel the need to say he is a Viscount, not a Count; that would be his older brother, and they will both be arriving on a later train. But don't worry, they will be here before dinner." They all talked on about the de Chagny boys for a while, but Christine honestly hated the topic even though she was to marry one of them. When she was young she hated the idea of arranged marriages, but now that's just what she was being forced into. Christine acted to be excited, only a few knowing of how she truly felt.

* * *

Erik rushed down the hall into the kitchen. Late again. Mrs. Patmore would have his head this time. He didn't see her when he walked in so he rushed into the pantry, grabbed a bowl of potatoes and ran back in, setting them next to Daisy. "Where is that blasted boy?!" said Mrs. Patmore to Erik as she re-entered the kitchen. "And where the devil have you been?!" Erik looked up at a loss for words. He had never been good at speaking to people with authority, one of the main reasons he wasn't a footmen. Well that and the mask.

"He's been here the whole time," Daisy spoke up.

"Oh has he now?" Mrs. Patmore asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Daisy nodded and said, "I told him to go and get me some things."

Mrs. Patmore huffed and looked to him. "Get your head out of the clouds boy." He nodded, then she left again.

He sighed. "Thanks Daisy."

"I can't keep covering for you like that. Besides I don't even need potatoes," she told him. Erik huffed, sliding them on a shelf under the counter. "And," she looked around before whispering, "fix your mask." Erik stiffened and adjusted it. "What were you doing up all night anyway?"

"What do you think?" he said, grabbing a wet rag and wiping the dried ink off his hands.

Daisy laughed a little then shook her head. "Are you ever going to give up on that? Composing I mean."

Erik laughed and grabbed the sheet, something that was ready to go into the oven. "Did Branson ever give up on Lady Sybil?" Daisy smiled at him and he laughed. Erik was quite the charmer when he wanted to be, but he only ever talked to Daisy and one of the newer footmen, Jonathan. Erik had always been a quiet one for a quite obvious reason. "What's all the fuss about anyway?" Erik asked, putting the sheet in the oven. He then turned and started cutting the vegetables.

"You haven't heard?" Daisy asked.

"Would I be asking you if I knew Daisy?" Erik said, laughing.

"I don't know. Sometimes you like to confuse me." They laughed. "Friends of the family are visiting, and one is engaged to a Viscount," Daisy explained.

"Well isn't she lucky," he said sarcastically.

"Erik, watch your mouth," Daisy scolded "If Mr. Carson hears you talking like that you'll be out on the streets." Erik sighed. He had never been one for high class people, but he knew this family was a good one. Erik's father had served alongside Lord Grantham. When Erik's parents had died he was happily welcomed to Downton Abbey.

* * *

Everyone was dressed for dinner and downstairs; well all but Christine that is. Matthew, Mary, and Edith were stood talking at the bottom of the steps when Christine came down. Matthew smiled when he looked up and saw her. "Well I couldn't believe it until I had seen it," Matthew said, making Christine laugh.

"Matthew!" Christine called, surprised to see him. She rushed down the stairs, almost falling on the last one, but Matthew caught her in a hug. They laughed as he spun her around. "Ok, ok put me down," Christine said, laughing. Matthew put her down and smiled at her.

"Good Lord! It's been too long!" Matthew said.

"Ages!" Christine agreed.

"How do you two know each other?" Edith asked.

Christine laughed. "I used to live near Matthew before my mother died. We grew up together. When I wasn't with you bunch I was with Matthew," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Meanwhile Erik sat on the servants' staircase reading a letter when Daisy came around the corner. "What is that?" she asked.

Erik looked up at her "It's a letter from my cousin in the country," he said, a little sad.

"What does it say?" Daisy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Jonathan found it in Thomas' room," He said angrily. "It's over a month old."

"Is everything alright with him?" she asked.

"His younger sister is probably dead by now. She was very ill when he wrote the letter," he replied.

Just then Thomas came down the steps. "So you have been in my room," he said, snatching the letter back.

"It's his letter Thomas," Daisy argued.

"Give it back," Erik said, standing up.

"What if I don't? What will you do?" Thomas said with a little smile. Erik grabbed him by the collar, throwing him against the wall.

"Erik!" Daisy called.

"You don't even want to know what I can do to the likes of you," Erik growled.

"Do you honestly think you scare me, masked boy?" Thomas asked. Erik huffed and let him go, turned away, but then spun around and punched him right in the nose. Thomas fell back on the steps and held his nose as a small trickle of blood came out. He looked up at Erik. "You sorry son of a bitch!" he yelled. He grabbed and punched Erik, resulting in him falling into the door leading to the entrance of the house and Erik falling through it, almost hitting Christine.

Everyone gasped in shock, not expecting someone to fly at them through the door. Carson quickly went to Erik and helped him get up.

Then it happened. His eyes met with Christine's. Christine couldn't bring herself to look away, and the look in her eyes didn't go missed by Matthew.

"I am so very sorry," Carson said.

"It's fine," Christine spoke up quickly. "Accidents do happen," she said with a small laugh. "I mean I did almost fall coming down the stairs. If I didn't fall someone was bound to. No harm done."

"Very good m'lady," Carson said.

"Thank you m'lady," Erik said with a small bow. Only a charmer when it suited him. Carson quickly took Erik downstairs.

As everything calmed down, Christine was in a daze, thinking of the boy that almost fell on her. Matthew laughed at her. "What?" she asked him, his laugh pulling her from her thoughts.

"You," he said simply. "I'm not blind; I saw that look."

Christine blushed a little and laughed. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about, Matthew."

"Alright I'll change the subject," he said, laughing. "How about this fiancé of yours? I have yet to meet him."

"He'll be down shortly, I assume," she replied.

"And are you happy with him?" Matthew asked.

Christine sighed. "I suppose so. It's arranged. Do you honestly think I would be engaged right now if it wasn't?" she said, smiling.

"No I suppose not. But knowing you, you will get the best out of it," he joked.

"I guess I'll have to, won't I?"

"Don't look now, here they come," Matthew whispered playfully, making Christine laugh.

_Time to act_, she thought as she went over to the younger of the two boys, kissing his cheek and taking his arm. With a smile on her face she and the two boys walked into the room. "If I may do the honor of presenting the de Chagny boys. This is the Count Philippe de Chagny," she said, introducing the oldest first. "Then my fiancé, the Viscount Raoul de Chagny." They both gave a bow as Christine went around and introduced the family. Each time she did so, Christine found herself dreading it and wishing to be elsewhere. Matthew would catch her eye and give her a look, making her smile again.

They had known each other so long they could read each other in one look. Next to Mary, Matthew was her favorite Crawley.

* * *

Later on as they sat around the dinner table Robert spoke up. "Meg, how are the two of you doing now that your dear father has departed?" he asked nicely.

"My stepfather, Christine's father," she corrected. "And we are doing fine. The boys have been helping us with most of the, I guess you could say, financial problems. Once that bridge was crossed the only thing left to worry about is the wedding," Meg answered.

"And have the two of you set a date yet?" Mary asked Raoul and Christine.

"No we haven't," Raoul answered. "I am unfortunately kept very busy so we hardly have time to talk of wedding details."

"Perhaps while you're here then," Robert said.

"That was the plan sir," Raoul replied. He glanced at Christine who seemed to be in another world, but managed a sweet smile in Raoul's direction. She had learned it was best in times like this to keep her mouth shut and just smile. Raoul was a kind man, but not the one for Christine. She had found it showed quite a bit when she spoke of wedding details that she was not in love with Raoul.

Raoul knew how Christine felt mainly because he felt the same way. He had hoped when the arrangement was first made one day they would fall in love, but that had yet to happen. That was one of the many reasons Raoul had come to Downton; so he could learn about Christine. He knew that this was the home she longed for and he wanted to see her here, to see where she grew up, and to see her with the people she grew up with. But mostly it was to see her happy.

* * *

Christine sat at her dressing table as Abbey braided her hair for bed. Christine couldn't bring herself to stop thinking of the servant boy who almost fell on her. Perhaps Abbey knows, she thought. "Abbey?" she asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"Yes m'lady?" she answered in her Irish accent.

"Were you around when that servant boy fell?" Christine asked. Abbey nodded. "What do you know of him?"

"Not much m'lady. He is a very quiet young man. Keeps to himself most of the time. He's an orphan. His parents died just before the war," Abbey replied.

"Do you have a name for this young man?" Christine asked.

Abbey had to think a moment, not being very close to him, but then she finally nodded. "Erik, m'lady."

Christine looked away and smiled a little "Erik," she whispered, testing the name on her lips. Then she looked back up at Abbey, who stood waiting. Christine smiled at her. "Thank you Abbey. That will be all for tonight." Abbey curtsied and left Christine to her thoughts.

* * *

**_SOO what do we think? Continue? Delete? Don't know enough to decide? lol Reviews are amazing! Until next time lovelies ;)_**


End file.
